1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sighting mechanisms for archery bows, and more particularly to a peep site slidably mounted a bow string.
2. Prior Art
There are a number of sighting mechanisms for archery bows known in the art. However, there is not previously known a self-aligning sighting mechanism slidably mounted on the bow string.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a sighting mechanism mounted on the bow string. It is still another object that the sighting mechanism be slidably mounted. It is still another object that the sighting mechanism be self-aligning.